


Seducing Each Other

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [17]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all met before that first job, not that they'll ever let Nathan Ford know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Each Other

Like all greats, they have heard of one another. Like most, they’re paths weren’t completely separate before being brought together by Victor Dubenich. They also were more bound to one another, than just the common path that Nathan Ford started them on.

 

June 2005

Eliot needed a hacker to retrieve the goods. He knew he could take out the guards, easily, but the problem was the security system put into place. As soon as he went in, the place would light up like the Fourth of July and there would be no way he could get to it before it was moved.

 

Which has led him on the path to fight a smart mouthed kid rumored to be the best. He didn’t need the best, but he did need someone that’s reliable. The best was known to be reliable, along with having a sense of morals.

 

The kid didn’t have a history of double crossing clients, which is what the other possible hacker had. Eliot preferred to not have a foe at his back. He needed to have someone he could trust (somewhat) to do the job correctly.

 

He was tall, lanky, and skin the color of dark chocolate. In the hacker’s hands was a tablet, and all Eliot needed the kid for was simple. He needed an in, and that was all.

 

“I’ve put the security cameras on repeat. The protection mechanisms moving the object has also been disengaged.” The kid rambled, staying just out of range of Eliot’s fists. “You should be able to get in and out, easily. Well, except for the guards. I can’t do nothin’ bout them.”

 

“I have the guards.” Eliot made certain to make note of the kid’s nervousness. “First on the ground job?”

 

The kid looked up, a bit of a nervous laugh coming free. “Obvious? I just… normally I’m the computer guy. I don’t…I don’t get this close.”

 

Eliot took that into consideration, and nodded. He hadn’t been long in the retrieving business, but this was better than what he had done before. He owed the kid for coming out of his comfort zone, even if the cut was more than enough. The kid was scared, and there was no reason for that. “I’ll deliver the package. You keep the cameras off of me. You do that, kid, and I’ll owe you.”

 

The kid looked up, a calculating look in his eye. Eliot had a feeling he was going to regret his offer. “Meet me afterwards?” Eliot changed his mental note of the kid being nervous to one of the kid being nervous and attracted.

 

Being honest, if only to himself, Eliot was also attracted to the kid. “Sure thing, kid.”

 

“Hardison. My name’s Alec Hardison.” The kid felt like telling him, and Eliot just took it as an olive branch, and replied with one of his own.

 

“Eliot Spencer.”

 

 

 

April 2006:

Spring time was for beginnings, but Parker didn’t know of such things. She knew she was at the top of her game, and had skills good enough to get in and out of most of any place. The problem? She wasn’t a hacker. To get the information off of the drive, she needed a hacker to do so.

 

Too bad ‘CHAOS’ gave her the creeps. He looked at her funny, and Archie had given her a warning about men such as him. ‘CHAOS’ had a reputation for burning bridges, as well as being the best.

 

There was another hacker, someone who was supposed to be as good, if not better, than ‘CHAOS’. A young up and comer, and that is who she decided to go to for her problem.

 

Scoping out the hotel he was staying at was easy. Getting in was just as much so.

 

The look on the hacker’s face when he woke up to see a black clad woman suspended from his bedroom ceiling? Worth a good laugh.

 

She dropped down on the bed while he scrambled to pull the covers over him. “Damn it, girl. What are you doing here?”

 

She tilted her head, not quite sure what it was that had the hacker so upset. She pulled her pack off of her back and into her lap. Shuffling through the odds and ends that she had picked up on her way here, she finally pulled out the drive. “Can you get into this?”

 

The hacker rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and held out a hand for the drive. She passed it to him, hopefully this hacker would be able to solve her problem. “You get two percent if you unhack it.”

 

“Unhack it? Woman, do you even know what hackers _do_?” The hacker’s voice had raised in height, but she couldn’t quite understand the why of it. He was still looking at the thing, even as he got out of the bed. “Do you mind?”

 

“Nope.” She popped the ‘p’ sound, and just watched as he sighed and pulled on a pair of pants. A bit of waste, he looked good without any clothes on. “Two percent, but only if you’re as good as the rumors say.”

 

“Mama, I’m better than any rumors that you may have heard.” The hacker was hooking the drive into some wires from some machine that she had yet to run across in her line of work. More and more things were having some type of technological protection, and she learned what she needed to get the job done.

 

She threw her shirt off and shucked off her pants as well. She dug through her bag to pull out a sports bra to put on. Decent-ish, or enough so the hacker shouldn’t freak out too much, she padded over on bare feet to stand behind him. “I hear lots of rumors.”

 

“What kind…Woah, woman. What happened to your clothes?” The hacker’s voice sounded slightly strangled, even as he seemed stuck on staring at her.

 

“Clothes in bag.” Parker shrugged, ignoring him to look at the screen behind him. “Did you unhack it?”

 

His eyes were still on her body, but at her last words he sniffed and turned back to the screen. “I have decrypted the data.” He pulled the drive free and handed it back to her, his eyes back on her.

 

“Money will be wired to your account in a week.” Parker shoved the drive back in her bag, but before putting on the extra clothes she had in the bag, or packing her suit into it, as well, she froze with a thought. “Do you want to have sex?”

 

“Wai…what?” The hacker spluttered, but didn’t deny.

 

She put the bag on the ground and stalked over to him. In a decisive move, she pushed him back on the bed and straddled his hips. She ground her hips down into his, and could feel his pleasure at the movement. “I want to have sex. Do you?”

 

“Y…yes.”

 

“I’m Parker.” She pulled off the bra she had just put on, and reached down to pull his shorts farther down.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Parker. So you have a name to yell out. I know people like having names.” She thought it was silly, but when have people ever made sense?

 

“Hardison.” The hacker panted out while also lifting his hips to her own. “My name is…uh…Alec Hardison.”

 

Parker bent so her lips were right next to his ear. “Then let’s have some fun, Hardison.”

 

 

 

November 2006:

Two thieves after the same thing. Better description? A retrieval specialist and an infiltration expert are after the same vase.

 

The infiltration expert got to the vase first. She grabbed it and was on her way out, when she crossed paths with the retrieval specialist. Or, against, a better description being that he took out a guard that happened to turn just as she came around a corner.

 

He saw the vase in her hands, and she saw his gaze drop to the vase. “No. I got it first.”

 

“Without me, you’re trapped.” He growled out, giving the guy on the ground another hit to keep him down.

 

She held the vase even tighter. She had at least three exits are already plotted out in her mind. “Ha! That’s what you think.” She was about to run to one of her exits, when her ears picked up on the tell-tell cocking of a gun.

 

The retrieval specialist glared her way, but before she could make a response, he had taken the gun and knocked the other guard out. He disassembled the weapon, and threw the pieces on the ground. “I don’t like guns.”

 

She could understand the sentiment. She wasn’t that big of a fan of them, either. Bullets had a bad habit of ricocheting off of metal walls. “Thanks.”

 

“Ten percent and I get you and the vase out of here.” He told her, and she laughed.

 

“Ten percent? I did the work. One percent.” One percent was more than fair.

 

“Five, or I’ll leave you behind for the rest of the guards.” He pointed out the fact that she had counted ten on rotation before entering the place.

 

She glared at him. “Are you insane? I wouldn’t even have the guards as a problem if it wasn’t for your bully ways.”

 

“Three then, and be grateful you won’t end up shot.” He growled out, and took out the guard rounding the corner. “Stay close.”

 

She could see that having someone like that guarding her back could be in handy. For this job. “Keep me from being shot, and you’ll get two percent.”

 

He didn’t give her a response, but took out two more guards. A gun went off, and she reached out and punched the guy that had just shot her guy. “Thanks.” The retrieval specialist growled out, even as he took apart the gun.

 

She followed him out of the place, and even further out into the city. He stopped at one of the seedier motels, and she followed him on inside, the vase still with her. He glanced her way, but went back to cleaning the bullet wound. “Does it hurt?” She poked him not far from the bullet.

 

“Damn it! Yes it hurts.” He growled on out, putting a gauze patch on the wound after sewing it up. He had pulled the bullet out just a few moment before she entered through the window.

 

She watched him, her head tilted to the side. “You got the vase and me out.”

 

“You and the vase.” He grumbled, not quite as much of a growl as it had been before. “People are more important than objects.”

 

“Money is important.” She placed the vase down. She’s worry about liquidating it tomorrow. Tonight, she had a thought, and an idea. “Why did you get me out?”

 

He said something she couldn’t catch, before growing out (the man seemed to always be growling), “Because people are important.”

 

Following her instincts, she stretched forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Thank you.”

 

His eyes were slightly dilated, and the white bandage on his arm was a stark reminder of the danger he put himself in to get her out. He could have easily taken the vase and left her in there to find her own way out, but he hadn’t. “You’re welcome.” But he was sitting there, and she let instincts guide her again. Following them before had been pleasurable, so why not this time as well?

 

She moved so that her body was lined up against him. She placed her lips on his, and teased until he was kissing him back. She pulled slightly back, breathing heavily just as he was. “I’m Parker.”

 

“The Parker?” The incredulous look on his face, told her that her reputation had truly grown much more than she had thought. “Eliot Spencer.”

 

She mouthed his name, as though figuring out the taste of it. “Eliot.” She sat back, considering what to do, before jumping on him and being flipped on her back with him on top.

 

 

 

March 2007:

Very rarely does a job require more than one person to be done. Even more rare, does the job require the best of the best to unite to do a job.

 

This wasn’t one of those jobs.

 

Three different employers employed three different types of thief. One called in a heavy hitter, and smash and grab kind of guy. Another called in one for a more back door type of approach, a hacker. The third employer chose the more traditional route, a basic in and out thief, whose abilities weren’t so basic.

 

Good thing they were each in the same place for different objects, or things could have ended badly. Instead, the three of them got ahold of their objects, but each of their strategies had blocked their exits.

 

“Seriously, man?” The hacker pulled the case that held his electronics close. He knew both of these people, but that didn’t help his annoyance at being trapped. The crazy hitter and the equally crazy thief; he had looked them both up afterwards. “How do we get out of here?”

 

The thief, Parker, was wearing her black cat suit with a harness still on. “Six exits. Two will be closed in 3.5 seconds.”

 

The hitter, Eliot, glared at the thief, but they were starting to think that this was his normal expression. “I can take care of the guards.” He glanced at the hacker, before asking “You undo the door alarm?”

 

Parker’s smile was one step away from being a serial killer kind, but Eliot matched it as well. Hardison was a bit lost onto the why of it, but he went ahead and started turning off the alarm. “You insult my skills, man.”

 

Parker moved him out of the way and started picking the lock. “Back exit. He gets rid of the followers.” The small click, “Ha! 1.5 seconds.”

 

She held open the door, even as Eliot took out the three guards that had appeared. “Are they…are they dead?” Hardison had to ask, and the shake of Eliot’s head alleviated his fears.

 

“Nay, just asleep. Go.” Neither one of the other thieves needed to be told twice. They both ran out the back door, Eliot not far behind.

 

Each of them gave the packages to their temporary employers, and each were paid the amount they were due. A simple job with a simple outcome.

 

Yet, not really.

 

The three of them found one another in a hotel room inside the boundaries of the same city of the theft of a private museum. An underlying joke that the three shared.

 

Hardison was the first to speak, “So…we all _know_ know each other?” Parker was just confused, and Eliot just nodded. He could somewhat follow the hacker’s meaning.

 

Parker was still lost, and Eliot was the one to explain away the confusion. “Sex, Parker. Each of us has had sex with the other.”

 

“Oh! Yeah.” The gleam in Parker’s eye was a bit scary to both men. “Why don’t we all have sex at the same time?! It’ll be fun!!” Her idea seemed to be very good to her, and so she started stripping. The boys didn’t need to be told twice, and started to join in on the fun.

 

Afterwards, the three of them laid back on the bed, enjoying the afterglow.

 

“We’re going to have to keep this on the down low.” Hardison was the first to break the silence, snuggled in the middle of the two. “We are going to do this again, right?”

 

Parker nodded, her head nestled on his chest and her fingers tangled in Eliot’s hair. “This was fun.”

 

Eliot’s growl was more subdued, which sounded a bit like a purr. “Yeah, we’ll do it again.”

 

Again they did it, every time their paths crossed in a city. Sometimes just two of them, but they always tried for the three. For the best of things come in threes.

 

 

 

December 2008:

The three of them were called in to do a job for some man Victor Dubenich. All three of them came for the money, with the little side joy of being in the same city at the same time. They pretended to be complete strangers, so much so that even the great Sophie Devereaux didn’t guess as to the relationship between them.

 

After the creation of the team, but before taking off to let the heat die down, the three of them found their way to a hotel. Hardison’s alias being they used, for his was one of the best.

 

The curled together, laughter being a part of the room, even as they discussed if they should tell the older two members of their newly made team.

 

“Naw, man.” Hardison curled into Eliot’s side, and Parker laid over top the both of them. All three spent from their athletic love making. “I like it, but you know how crews go.”

 

Parker nodded in her agreement, and Eliot growled, “Yeah, and I have three prices on my head. No need to give my enemies any more on me.”

 

“Five.” Hardison corrected, and Parker poked them both in the side.

 

“Five for Eliot. Two for Hardison.” Parker stretched in a manner not so dissimilar to a cat. “Four for me. Well, three now.”

 

“Three? Girl, how do you get a price off of your head?” Hardison spluttered out.

 

“I stole it.” She started petting the two of them, and smiled when she felt the mood shift. “Good. Sex now. Talk later.”

 

They followed her lead.


End file.
